


A New Years to Remember

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you agreed to attend a New Years Eve party with your two good friends Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan you never thought it would end with them giving you a New Years you won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Years to Remember

You stumble into a random bedroom Sebastian's hands and lips exploring every inch of your body and Chris following behind locking the door behind him. Your mind was still spinning, when you agreed to attend this New Year's Eve party with Chris and Seb you had no idea it was going to lead to this. You had been friends with Seb and Chris since meeting them on the set of Cap 2, where you were working as one of the many special effects artists. After spending three months lubing up Seb's arm and painting on cuts and bruises on Chris the three of you became fast friends. 

Sure there was lots of flirting and teasing but you never thought for a second that either of them saw you as more than just a friend. So when they first told you they wanted to fuck you, you thought you had been drinking too much and we're hearing things but after two hot make out sessions with them it all became more real. 

Seb works the zipper of your dress open, letting it fall to the ground. You quietly thank god you wore your lacy lingerie instead of your usual plain white cotton panties. He spins you around letting Chris take you in while he trails hot kisses up your neck and unhooking your bra. "God damn she's got a great set of tits." Seb teased, massaging your tits in his strong hands.

You could feel Chris' eyes on you, sending shivers running down your spine. "That she does." Chris whispers, walking slowly towards you. 

You could feel Seb's breath getting deeper and more ragged and his growing bulge pressing against your ass. You couldn't believe you were about to let two of the most gorgeous men you have ever seen fuck you. Your night of sitting at home in your sweats eating ice cream while watching crappy movies was a distant memory. His hands glide down to your hips holding you in your place. You can feel your arousal running down your thighs as Chris stops in front of you. 

He slowly reaches his hand up, fingers softly gliding up your belly and chest and before you know it his hand is around the back of your neck pulling you to his lips. His kiss is soft and gentle, just how you imagined it would be. His tongue slides along your lips begging for entrance and as you part your lips he claims your mouth, his warm tongue massaging against yours. A low moan escapes your throat when you feel the lust and need in his kiss. 

"This is so fucking hot." Sebastian hisses, watching you and Chris. His thumbs strumming along your hard little peaks. You reach a hand behind you longing to touch Seb, your hand gliding along the ridges of his erection. "There will be time for that later. Right now I want to watch Chris eat that sweet little pussy of yours." His whisper sends a shiver through your body. Your mind begins to run wild with images of Chris between your legs doing unspeakable things to you with the tongue that is currently devouring your mouth. 

Your head drops back against Sebastian, arching your back while Chris places his hungry mouth on your tits, greedily sucking and licking you. His tongue like velvet against your skin. 

You are so lost in how good Chris' mouth and Seb's hands feel on you, you barely notice the crowd outside the bedroom window growing louder as they make their way out to watch the fireworks. 

Seb hands are on your panties, fingers slipping under the delicate lace sliding them down off your hips. You can feel the wetness between your legs and you can't remember a time when you had been so turned on before. You gasp when you feel Seb's fingers slip between your folds, softly stroking your throbbing clit. 

"She's so fucking ready for you, man." Seb brings his fingers up to his lips and licks them clean "and she tastes so sweet." 

Chris steps back for a moment taking off his jacket and tie, his eyes locked on yours. Seb wraps a strong arm around your waist pressing you hard against body. Chris drops to his knees in front of you. You slip a leg over his shoulder as he begins to massage your inner thigh, he could see your pussy glistening in the moon lit room "she's fucking dripping wet." He moaned. 

You gently grind your ass against Seb's cock as he whispers the dirtiest things you've heard in Romanian in your ear. You can feel your apprehensions about fucking them both starting to fade away and your desire for them now taking over. 

"Oh fuck." You gasp as Chris traces his warm tongue along your slit. your body writhing as his teeth graze along your clit.   
Chris spreads your legs wider sucking your clit into his hot mouth, pulling and flicking his tongue over it. 

"Fuck that feels so good." You groan, griping a hand into Chris' hair while the other reaches back unzipping Sebastian's pants and slipping inside his boxers and softly stroking his rock hard cock. 

"Mmmmm" you moan as Chris pushes two of his long thick fingers inside you, pumping them in and out in rhythm with his tongue. 

"How does that feel baby," Sebastian groans, his hands retuning to your breasts pinching and rolling your nipples between his fingers. 

When Chris curled his fingers finding your sweet spot, he sends you flying and screaming in ecstasy. Sebastian holding you up as you ride out your orgasm. Chris looks up at you as he licks you clean with a satisfied grin on his face. He slowly stands up cupping your face in his hands and kisses you softly, letting you taste yourself on his lips. 

"Now it's my turn." His voice husky and full of desire. He pulls your hand out of his pants and leads you over to the bed. His tugs off his leather jacket, followed by his t-shirt then lays back on the bed. "Come here gorgeous and sit upon your throne." He winks, remembering the drunken night you told him his jawline looked like the perfect throne to mount and ride for days. 

You slowly slither over him, kissing and licking up his perfectly chiseled muscular chest. You blush slightly as he takes a deep breath as you hover over his face. He grips your hips and slams you down onto his mouth, plunging his tongue deep inside you. 

"Ooooooh god, Seb." You scream. His incredibly long tongue wiggling and swirling inside you. His moans vibrating trough your body as he devours you like your his last meal. 

You look over at Chris the moon light dancing along his God like muscular frame as he strips out of the rest of his clothes. You motion for him to join you and Seb on the bed. You lean in running your tongue along his happy trail before gently sucking and licking his balls. A low growl escapes his throat as you tease his hard length with the tip of your tongue. You wrap your lips around his tip slowly taking him into your mouth. He sweeps your hair aside running his hand along your cheek to feel his cock in your mouth. "That's it beautiful make me come while you come all over his fucking mouth." Chris hisses as he begins thrusting himself deeper into you. 

You almost lose your concentration when Sebastian's tongue hits your sweet spot. If he can do that with his tongue you couldn't wait to see what he could do with his cock. 

You continue bobbing your head and swirling your tongue around Chris' cock. You can feel his body tensing up, his cock throbbing in your mouth. You hear him cry out as his warm cum squirts into your mouth. You lick him clean before sitting back up riding against Sebastian's face. And it's not long before he has you screaming and swearing making you come over and over before finally letting you fall onto the bed. 

Before you have a chance to catch your breath Sebastian's mouth is all over your breasts and your neck. Your hear his belt opening and pussy twitches with excitement and anticipation for what's to come. You look down gazing at his beautiful uncut cock as his rubs it between your folds. "Is this what you want?" He murmurs. 

"Fuck yes. Fuck me Sebastian." 

Without hesitation Sebastian thrust himself inside you. You both cry out in unison as you stretch around his thick length. You thought his tongue felt fucking amazing his cock is ten times better. He sits up flinging your legs over his shoulders forcing himself deeper and tighter inside you.

Chris crawls up the bed and sits down, running his hands along your body brushing your buds before replacing his hands with his warm mouth. Gliding his tongue along your chest and up your neck all the way up to your mouth, shoving his tongue into your mouth. 

Sebastian found his rhythm thrusting his cock into you slick pussy and watching as Chris worked his mouth all along your breasts and neck. He grips your hips as he picks up his pace. 

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck me harder." You scream as he pounds into you. Chris reaches down finding your clit, circling it slowly at first but speeding up to match Sebastian's pace. Your screams and groans fill the air and you don't care if the entire party can hear you from outside. You have never felt anything like this before and you thanked God you agreed to do this. 

You arch your back feeling the heat rising again and you knew it was going to be long before you were flying over the edge again. Tightening around his cock you couldn't hold back any longer. 

"That's it come on my cock." Sebastian grunting finding his own release as your pussy clenched and pulsates around his throbbing cock. 

Chris muffles your screams kissing you deeply before Sebastian pushed him aside to take over, kissing you as you both come down from your high. 

"Did you like that beautiful?" Sebastian asked kissing you softly.

"That was fucking amazing." You grin wickedly as you eye them both. 

"Good because we are not even close to being done." Chris growled, kissing you hard and demanding. You gazed at his thick veiny cock as he climbs over you. His eyes growing darker as he pins your hands above your head. He starts off slowly pushing his cock inside you but definitely filling you to the hilt, making you gasp as you adjust to his rather large size. 

"You feel so fucking good." He groans, increasing his rhythm and gripping your hands even tighter. 

"Do you like the way his cock feels inside you, baby." Sebastian growls, feeling a pang of jealousy as he watches Chris fucking you. 

"Yes he feels so fucking good in my wet pussy." You moan. You notice the glimmer of jealousy in Sebastian's eyes "come here baby, let me suck that big beautiful cock of yours." 

That does the trick you notice the tension fading away as he crawls back onto the bed. He runs his cock along your lips before ramming his cock into your mouth. With your hands still pinned you have no control over his pace and you fucking love it. You swirl your tongue around his length, watching as his eyes close and his lips making a perfect O. The way he was coming undone was turning you on even more. 

Chris releases your hands and lifts you up by your ass, thrusting deeper inside you "you like that baby." Chris growls. He leans in grabbing your breasts in his hands, squeezing them roughly. This was all you needed, your hips buck up against him. Toes curling body shaking as your intense orgasm washes over you like a wave. As your body trembles harder you coax Sebastian over the edge with you, his warm juices running down your throat as he comes with a grunt. 

Chris is just as relentless as Sebastian, pounding harder and faster into you until another orgasm surges through your body. The bed now shaking violently as he pounds into you finding his release, collapsing on top of you sweat glistening off your bodies. You both lay there breathless for a moment before Chris rolls back onto the bed. Just as Sebastian comes curling up next to you a loud boom comes from outside the fireworks have started signaling the new year. 

"Happy New Years boys and thanks for making this a New Years I will never forget."


End file.
